1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus capable of emitting laser beams of a plurality of different wavelengths.
2. Description of Related Art
As a laser apparatus capable of emitting laser beams of a plurality of different wavelengths, there have been known an apparatus using a solid-state laser and a wavelength converting element (a wavelength selecting element), in addition to an apparatus using an argon dye laser, a krypton laser, or the like. In the laser apparatus using the solid-state laser, the effect of thermal birefringence (or thermally induced birefringence) may be caused by heat generation of a laser crystal (a laser medium) itself, leading to a loss in a resonator, with the result that laser output power is reduced.